indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Celtic weapon tip
The Celtic weapon tip was a metal head to a pole weapon, possibly a spear, pike or halberd. It had been affixed to a wooden shaft and used as a weapon. At some point, the weapon was deposited, alongside other weapons and armor in a lake in Wales near Gorsedd Arbeth. Discovery One night in March 1945, Indiana Jones, Henry Jones, Sr., Brendan O'Neal, and Rebecca Stein were fleeing across Wales by car when they had a flat tire. They stopped near a hill, and Jones climbed the hill to nap while O'Neal changed the tire. While Jones napped, he received a vision from a mysterious blond woman who told him that his freedom lay beneath the water. Awaking, Jones was forced into a fight with their pursuers and captured. Jones was tied to a boulder by Kurt, and dropped off a cliff into the lake. Underwater, Jones spied the treasure trove of ancient arms as he was pulled to the bottom. Speculating as to its origins, Jones supposed that these weapons and pieces of armor were war booty, sacrificed to the deity of the lake by victorious Celtic warriors. Finding the weapon, he used the sharp edge of the tip to cut through the rope binding his hands. With his hands free, he grabbed the weapon to saw through his foot bindings. Free, he snapped the weapon tip free of its shaft, and began to swim back to the surface with it. Later that night, he and O'Neal devised a plan to use the Celtic weapon tip as a decoy for the tip to the Spear of Longinus when they arrived at Holyhead. When Jones took Seigfried hostage, he forced Dieterhoffmann to give up the spear tip by tossing it to O'Neal. O'Neal later appeared to throw it overboard, causing Dieterhoffmann's men to dive in to find it - giving time for O'Neal to escape, and Jones a chance to rescue Rebecca Stein. O'Neal had actually swapped the spear tip for the Celtic weapon tip, and thrown the decoy into the water. Unfortunately, the Nazi leader had only wrapped half of the spear tip in the bundle he had tossed O'Neal, meaning that the Nazis still had the other half. While crossing to Ireland, O'Neal took credit for the swap, and Jones lamented the loss of the Celtic weapon tip. In August 1945, after spending a few months trying to find the lake with the weapons trove in Wales, Jones met up with O'Neal in New York City and recounted his failure to find the stash again. O'Neal surprised Jones by revealing that he had still possessed the Celtic weapon tip, before discussing the fate of the Spear of Longinus. Behind the scenes The false spear tip half that Rebecca Stein takes from Seigfried at Connely's Inn does not appear to be the same as the Celtic weapon tip. The Nazis may have learned to also keep a decoy handy. Either O'Neal secretly kept the weapon tip instead of throwing it overboard in the decoy spear tip bundle, or he had somehow managed to recover it from the Nazis after they retrieved it from the water in Holyhead. It is possible that the weapon tip is not actually Celtic in origin, but was made by an enemy of the Celts, who lost the weapon in battle. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny'' Sources *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Category:Artifacts